roblox_chbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rage of the Devil
This quest lasted from October 2015 until July 2016. After months of learning Lucifer was an uncover agent at Demigod Central, he had unleashed his master plan. It all started in October when Ethan went missing. He had been banished as punishment and to learn to work as a team with other demigods who attended a school in the Realms entitled Demigod Central and became part of their group Bunker 4921. Once there he had met the group which was led by Lucifer, who went by Luce. Sammy arrived a few weeks later to learn this is where her and the other 4 of the 6 had spent their missing time. She then alerted Camp she had found Ethan. Lucifer felt threatened and destroyed a majority of the school and fled. Winston went missing and the trail went dead. Months later Ethan and Ethan Drake had stumbled upon a clue leading to Lucifer's where abouts. He was now working for a company called Manticore Global who was the Research and Development front for the Legion of Tartarus. Rusty arrived and was ready to kill Lucifer when the complex fell and Lucifer escaped to St. Louis. Once tracked there the trail went dead and Ethan went on a rampage taking out various Legion hotspots. Rusty had bumped into Lucifer on the streets and was forced back into a battle of his psyche. He was once again fighting his evil self and this time successfully merged the two into one mind again. JJ returned from Avalon to warn the group of a threat more dangerous than when Surtur killed the Nordic gods last summer. A new demigod appeared whose power was a new found threat that Rusty feared. The kid had no memory of who he was or where he came from. Later to be found out that he is Jackson Skylert from the future who was sent back with the primary objective of saving his father, Ethan and the secondary objective was stopping the primordial gods. After talking to Janus the group learned of their dark future in which Ethan had died. The three camps did not speak and threatened war daily. Winston had banished Rusty from camp after Rusty had killed Gwen and Sammy. Rusty had become a bitter fighter who trained Jackson with resilience and all of his anger and frustration. Rusty learned of his future fate and became scared and frightened. JJ then lead them to Balor's lair where he was resting after Surtur came and fought the group. On their journey there they encountered Tartarus and Oranus trying to thwart their efforts. Once in the cave they found a severely weakened and tortured Winston whom they rescued. Lucifer had successfully raised Balor and had Surtur there as back up. JJ opted to stay behind once the group learned that Camp Half-Blood was under attack. Jackson and Ethan teleported them back to camp to find a newly awoken Gaea, Oranus, Tartarus, Surtur, Oceanus, and Lucifer terrifying and wrecking camp. A fierce battle arose where Winston took on Oranus for a battle of the sky, Rusty fought Oceanus. Ethan battled Surtur, Ethan Drake with Tartarus. And Sammy protected the nymphs from Gaea. Halfway through the battle Ethan was mortally wounded and succumbed to his injuries dying. Lucifer began to mock the others as he too was dying. Jackson lost his edge and went on a rampage slicing and dicing Gaea until she too fell. Gwen and a berserker army had arrived to slow Gaea and fight other monsters. The battle was won but Ethan had died. Shortly afterwards Ethan was resurrected as a god for his valor and honor in the quests he had accomplished in life. It was then that Ethan bestowed the training rights to Jackson to Rusty and wanted his body to still have a proper funeral. He then insisted we go protect the mother in child birth to ensure the monster that had slain his mother did not kill Jackson's mother. As a battle with the monster began Kalee helped the mother give birth as Sammy, Rusty, Drake, Jackson and Ethan fought the creature outside the fortified home. The beast had been slain however the timeline corrected itself and the mother died while giving birth to Jackson instead of the beast killing the mother and then Ethan in Jackson's timeline.